For many years, industry and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with designing members for providing baffling, sealing, structural reinforcement or the like to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. As an example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art devices. Generally, the members include carriers with activatable material disposed thereon. Design of such members can involve a variety of factors, which may be adverse to each other. For example, it is generally desirable for such members to be relatively inexpensive However, the cost of materials and processing for such members can drive costs up, particularly in situations where it is desirable for the members to be shaped to include one or more contours. Thus, the present invention provide a member for reinforcement, baffling or sealing that effectively copes with competing design factors or provides other advantages, which will become apparent from the following description.